bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Kenn 10 Omnistorm stuff
God her head hurt, like her brain was seriously punching the inside of her skull: Smack, smack, smack... Why won't you stoooop! ''Kennedy begged herself mentally, as if doing that would make the somewhat mind numbing headache actually do what she wanted it to and go away. It didn't work. With a sigh the teenager stood up from her place on the couch, T.V screen displaying Grey's Anatomy, shifting to a break in the show and letting the girl not actually miss the plot. As she stood the room around her began to spin and it was all she could do to keep from collapsing back onto the royal blue sofa in a slump. The redhead balanced herself with one hand against the arm of the couch until the room stopped it's rotation and, with a deep breath she began to walk toward the bathroom where hse knew the Advil lived. Kennedy adjusted the pink shooting star sweater she was wearing as she walked, pulling it down as the back had shifted when she'd been slumped on the couch watching T.V. Emerald eyes shifted absently to the doors of each room as she passed by, noting that the one to her dad's office was closed. As she passed by, Kennedy couldn't help but hear her mother Sandra's voice floating through the small crack in the door. "When do you tell a kid that?" Sandra asked, her voice cracking with frustration. There was no answer to be heard by the teen so, in all likelyhood her mother was on the phone... or she'd gone insane and was talking to herself; either worked. Inwardly the girl laughed at the thought and shrugged, leaning against the door slightly so as to hear the conversation better, at least her mom's side of it anyway. "Natalie..." Sandra cut herself off upon saying her sister in law's name, as if she'd been interupted before she could say anything else. There was a somewhat long pause before Sandra was able to speak again. "Natalie she has a right to know that she's your daughter!" the blonde Tennyson woman blurted out frustrated, probably louder then she had intended to say it. ''Ok, they're not talking about Gwen... that wouldn't make sense so... Emerald eyes widened as Kennedy moved away from the door. THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT ME! They were weren't they? That was the only thing that made sense, the only person who could be refferenced by Sandra and Natalie both.... Kennedy pushed the door open hard, letting it smack into the wall with a doornob meets wall thud sound. Sandra turned around with a gasp of surprise, hanging hte phone up as if by reflex. "Oh, hi sweetie, everything ok?" "No!" Kennedy's voice was harsh, confused and almost cold with the simple answer she gave. Everything was so NOT alright. Before Sandra could ask what was wrong the redhead spoke again. "So... you lied to me? ''Everyone ''lied to me?" "W-well it's complicated..." Sandra started. Kennedy felt her fists ball up at her sides. "Who else knows? Does Ben know? Or Gwen even?" "No, Just Carl, myself, Max and Natalie and Frank." Sandra replied with a small shake of her head that sent her shoulder length blonde hair into her face for a few seconds. So not even their older cousin... no, her older brother Kenneth knew? Rage flickered in the girl's mind as she moved her hand toward her Omnitrix, twisting the dile until she reached something that could move quicker then Sandra would be able to move. Settling instantly on XLR8 the pushed the dile down and the tell tale bright light encased her. The light faded leaving the speedy lizard creature where the once human girl had been standing. Without a word she was off, gust of wind rushing passed Kennedy as she ran toward her aunt's house... her ''Mother's ''house. She had questions and answers were going to be given!